


Innocence

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prisoner of War, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Yuuri set the tray down on the nearby table, approaching the girl quietly. She must really be out of it, he thought, else she would have been up and attacking him by now. He even got close enough to gently touch her face, running his slender, soft fingers against the heated skin of her cheek and neck.He tilted her chin up as her eyes started to open and focus. She even had a small spark of recognition go through her eyes, something that never failed to amuse him.“…Yuu.. to?” She said softly, looking as if she’s thinking it’s a dream. Yuuri even wondered if he should play along. 'Yuuto’ would certainly be much more trusted than he was. 'Yuuto’ certainly wouldn’t want her starving herself to death.---------Ruri is a prisoner of war in the Fusion Dimension. Yuuri is tasked with making sure their prisoner is physically well. Everything else, however, well, who was to say?Part of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary Event.
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229
Kudos: 1





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at a time where I genuinely believed that the war between the Fusion Dimension and the Xyz Dimension lasted 3 years rather than the canon stated length, as noted in my Ruri Misadventures fic. 
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry.

She had become numb to hearing the clicking of boots on the floor. Did all of Academia wear the same kind of boots? She certainly didn’t know, nor did she care to know. All of the boots sounded the same at this point.

Every day was the same too; food through a little slot, a curse or a spit on all Xyz scum; some teases too, saying Xyz girls are easy, that they were nothing more than filthy whores looking for a quick fuck, that they wouldn’t mind doing her either, whether she wanted to or not.

Ruri wanted to cry every time she heard that, wishing desperately for her brother and Yuuto to come find her, to get her out of this place. The waste that Heartland had become was much more preferable to soldiers making lewd passes at her and not being able to do anything about it. Shun would have carded them a hundred times over if he’d heard even one of the comments they made towards her.

The only thing stopping them from doing anything more was the Professor’s orders to not touch her. He needed her in pristine condition, for whatever it was he wanted with her. That didn’t stop them from verbally harassing her though, day in and day out.

The Professor only started to worry about her when his soldiers were often finding that the ‘Xyz girl’s’ food was often left untouched, sometimes even thrown across the floor in disgust. She was starting to lose weight, looking more sickly by the day. If anyone didn’t know better, they’d say she was starving herself. They certainly couldn’t have that happening, not after having held her captive for so long.

With a cold smile upon his face, Yuuri took it upon himself to see to the girl this time. She was his captive, after all. He should be looking after them, to make sure that they’re well and fed, shouldn’t he?

His boots clicked against the floor too, carrying a tray of food the chef recommended for troubled stomach. Yuuri even made sure he didn’t spit in it this time when he told him who it was for. It even smelled warm and delightful, perfect for tempting the girl. Hell, it even tempted him a bit, but he had already eaten earlier, so it didn’t have as much effect on him.

The guards slid the door open for him, revealing the small girl, sleeping upright on the bed with her chains, using the wall as a perch. She certainly looked sweet asleep, the small traces of innocence still on her face. Still, the last three years had been hard on her, shadows and lines already developing on her cute, sleeping face.

Yuuri set the tray down on the nearby table, approaching the girl quietly. She must really be out of it, he thought, else she would have been up and attacking him by now. He even got close enough to gently touch her face, running his slender, soft fingers against the heated skin of her cheek and neck.

He tilted her chin up as her eyes started to open and focus. She even had a small spark of recognition go through her eyes, something that never failed to amuse him.

“…Yuu.. to?” She said softly, looking as if she’s thinking it’s a dream. Yuuri even wondered if he should play along. 'Yuuto’ would certainly be much more trusted than he was. 'Yuuto’ certainly wouldn’t want her starving herself to death.

No, her face realizing it wasn’t who she thought it was much more satisfying, to see each and every moment of her realization, and her heartache at that realization.

Instead, he gently caressed her jaw, steadily pulling her closer to him. He could smell her at this distance, cleaned with light soap and shampoo. It suited her, he thought. He pulled her in closer, could feel her quickened breath against his lips. Should he even go through with it? Did her 'Yuuto’ ever kiss her gently?

He only allowed a soft brush against his lips before he pulled back, unable to contain his laughter anymore. Her eyes widened in realization, falling back and touching her lips in horror. She truly had believed he was her 'Yuuto’ after all.

“Y-you… you bastard!!”

“So feisty today, my dear.” Yuuri chuckled quietly, wiping his hands on his handkerchief, “you certainly do have a way with words.”

“Get out of here! Now!” she was angry now. Of course, she would be, her kidnapper and sworn enemy had just stolen a kiss from her. Her spirit certainly hadn’t diminished any since her capture.

“As much as I would like to, I’m afraid I can’t today, my dear.” He put his handkerchief away, and walked towards the plate of food on the table, her eyes on her now. “A little bird has told me that you haven’t been eating lately. You break our poor chef’s heart.”

“I can hardly believe that, coming from that Fusion scum.” She said dryly. “For all I know, it could drugged or even poisoned. He at least regularly spits in it, that much I know.”

“It’s a compliment, my dear. But. alas, it has not been tampered with in the least; no drugs, no poison, not even a trace of the cook’s saliva. I personally watched him prepare this just for you, a lady with a troubled tummy.”

“If I don’t trust him, what makes you think I’ll trust you?”

“Touché. And you do have every right not to trust me, after all. I did just steal a kiss from you, among other things.”

She glared at him, apparently still sore about that. Yuuri grinned coldly.

“I do have to ask though. As young as you are,” he breathed, “that certainly couldn’t have been your first kiss, now was it?”

She turned such a brilliant shade of red, it made him laugh again.

“Ah ha, so it was your first-”

“Take your food and get out, Fusion Scum!” She said angrily, “you’re not welcome here, nor were you in the first place!”

“I already told you, my dear. As much as I would like to be doing other things, I’m afraid my mission today is to make sure you are properly fed. The Professor even gave me special permission to use …any means necessary to make sure you are cared for and looked after. You understand, I assume?”

“How is a prisoner of war to be treated well? You destroyed my home, my family, my friends. You and your soldiers mock me, berate me, spit at me, keep me chained to the floor so that I don’t try to escape! Tell me how that’s treating me well, because I’m failing to see it!”

“You are so observant, my dear!” Yuuri was jubilant.

“Get to the point, asshole.”

“The longer you go without food, the longer I stay here until you eat it. Or should I spoon-feed you, like a child? With little train noises and everything as well. Would that be more preferable?”

“Suck a dick, Fusion scum!!” The girl crossed her arms and turned away from him, acting exactly like a child while her chains tightened slightly.

“Hmmm…. you’re certainly leaving me no choice, my dear. If things progress any further, we’ll have to stick a feeding tube down your throat to keep you alive. And I’m sure you don’t want that as much as the rest of us unfortunately do. It certainly would keep you quieter, at least.” He took a spoonful and was walking towards her despite her murderous glare.

“Go… suck…. a… dick… you… bastard.”

“Sorry, my dear,” He took her chin into his hand, his fingernails digging into her skin and squishing her cheeks, a far cry from his gentle movements before, “I don’t 'suck dick', not as much as you seem to believe I do.”

“If anything,” he paused, grinning, squeezing her mouth to get it to open, “I’d much prefer it if ….you sucked mine.”

Handcuffs soon came up and clipped him on the chin, sending the spoon flying into the air and clattering on the floor. Ruri was then pulled to the floor, the chains rigged to tighten when she made any sudden movements. Falling hard on her side was worth it, having finally landed a hit on the bastard.

Yuuri fell back, more stunned than actually hurt. He lightly touched his chin, feeling a small scratch and a few drops of blood seeping out. Well, she was a good shot, he’ll give her that. Yuuri even laughed, loud and hard.

“Well, that was certainly entertaining, my dear! You even managed to scratch me! That’s rich!” He laughed, going over to pick up the fallen spoon. He also brought the plate closer, setting it on the floor next to her.

“Now,” He forced her to sit up, her hands still tightly bound to the ground, her back against the wall. He put his knees on top of hers, using his free hand to hold her mouth open again, no matter she struggled to keep it closed, or even to move her hands to hit him again.

“If you don’t be a good girl and eat, I really will consider that feeding tube, if worst comes to worst. You certainly don’t want a feeding tube inside of you, now do you?”

Ruri tried so hard to struggle against him, to pull up her hands to push him away, to have her legs to kick him. Her muscles strained to move, but he was pressing down on her against the wall and the floor. She was trapped. She could even feel herself tearing up from the strain of trying to move, the tears streaming down her cheeks. He then finally managed to pry her mouth open and stuck the spoon inside, pushing her head back to force her to swallow. She coughed and choked, trying to force herself to spit it back out, but it went down before she could stop it.

“There, not so bad, now is it?”

If his hand had been any higher on her face, she would have bitten him out of spite.

He repeated the same process: taking a spoonful of food, forced her mouth open and push the spoon into her mouth, throw her head back to make sure she swallowed, and repeat again. She found she was losing strength after half an hour of this. Her jaw hurt from him force opening her mouth so many times, and her neck hurt from being constantly thrown back and being forced to swallow. She soon calmed down enough where he didn’t have to force her mouth open and throw her head back every time. She became docile, quieter. Yuuri wondered if the chef really had drugged it, not that it mattered. She was much more preferable this way: defeated, tired, the light leaving her eyes, much easier to handle. She even finished the plate, the champ. He set the spoon aside and lifted her chin one more time, as gently as when he had first arrived.

“See? You can be a good girl and finish your plate,” he said softly, delighting in her defeated eyes.

“I will get off of you, but I have to stay just a tiny bit longer, to make sure you don’t get the bright idea of forcing yourself to vomit up all that hard work. We simply cannot allow you to go hungry and make yourself sick, my dear. You’re too important for that. We need you to be pristine, healthy. Don’t you want to be healthy and pristine as well?”

“…I’d rather die than submit to you, Fusion scum.” Her voice was tired, raspy. It seems some of her fire had diminished, “Just hurry up and card me already, just like every other Xyz user you’ve come across!”

“I’d love to, believe me,” He pulled her up, setting her on the provided bed, “but I have my orders. I’ll have to delight in carding you once the Professor is done with you later.”

“Why does he even want me? What does he plan to do with me?”

“Ah ah,” Yuuri shushed her, pressing a finger to his lips. “That’s top-secret, my dear. Only those closest to him know about his plans for you. You’ll just have to wait and find out when he gathers the other girls.”

“Other… girls?” What did he mean, other girls? Was the professor kidnapping other girls, like her?

“Oops, my time here is up!” Yuuri released her, his hand slicing into her neck, hitting a particular nerve.

Ruri could only see black after that, falling unconscious on the bed.


End file.
